1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sports shoe for running or cross-country skiing, as it is specified in the introductory part of claim 1.
2. The Prior Art
EP 0 416 437 A1 describes a sports boot for walking or cross-country skiing, which has a flexible shaft for receiving the foot. Said shaft is connected with an outsole, which is provided with coupling elements for detachably connecting it with a touring ski binding as required. In this connection, the shaft for receiving and covering the foot is usually solidly glued to the outsole, which preferably consists of plastic. The shaft including the outsole connected thereto usually has a pliability or flexibility such that when skiing or walking with such a sports boot, a bending zone is formed between the toes and the metatarsal bone, which permits the foot to roll off via the balls of the toes. Said known flexible shaft has a reinforcement in the rear or heel section, which is joined with the outsole and with the shaft, in particular by gluing or sewing it thereto. A stiff collar or cuff is articulated on said rear reinforcement, which is intended for surrounding the lower part of the leg. In this connection, the rear reinforcement on the outer side of the shell, and the cuff articulated thereon, form a stabilizing device for the ankle joint between the foot and the leg. In its upper part section, the shaft of said sports boot may be provided with a covering, which is intended to cover the lacing of the sports boot in the closed condition. In this connection, the support of the front section of the foot is substantially determined by the shaft receiving the foot, or by its lacing system. In connection with said known sports boot, therefore, the support for the foot is substantially determined by the cut or shape of the shaft, and by the elastic width or resiliency of the boot-lacing device.
DE 33 36 442 A1 describes a cross-country skiing boot with a double shaft and a double closing system. Said touring boot has an inner part shaft that surrounds only a part of the forefoot. Said inner part shaft is open at its top side and can be constricted with the help of a lace or some other tightening system. The inner part shaft is provided is provided so as to ensure that the forefoot is held in the interior of the outer shaft in conjunction with the outsole. The outer shaft covers the entire foot of the user, and is secured on the sole jointly with the inner part shaft. Thus the outer shaft surrounds the entire foot of the skier, starting from the heel below the angle-bone up to the tips of the toes. Within the area of the instep or metatarsal bone, said outer shaft has a step-in or step-out opening, which can be narrowed or widened as required with the help of a further closing system. It has been possible with such a double shaft to enhance the support of the forefoot; however, the wearing comfort of such a sports boot is inadequate or hardly satisfying for some users.